etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Emperor
Storm Emperor, known as Dragon and Kaminari to Tomo ni Arawareru Mono (雷鳴と共に現る者, roughly translated as "It who appears with thunder") in Japan, Tiamat in certain European translations, and Klanvaline in Etrian Odyssey II, is a long, three-eyed draconic serpent which closely resembles oriental dragons and enjoys soaring stormy skies. It has four clawed legs that it probably only uses to attack, as its body is always levitating. It also sports long, red whiskers, a pair of blade-like horns, and a trident-like tail, all of these most likely used to capture and control lightning. Its breath becomes a rampaging storm of powerful lightning that steals the life of whoever it strikes; its third eye may cast a powerful curse as well. It is one of the three elemental dragons; usually regarded as the easiest to handle, but still powerful enough to destroy overconfident parties. Its battle theme is usually Scatter About, and can only be fought in the postgame. The Dragon is the only one of the trio that is not particular on its chosen habitat. However, it seems to prefer ruins as it inhabits both the deepest level of the Lost Shinjuku and an abandoned portion of the Petal Bridge, indicating that it prefers locations with minimal human traffic. It should be noted that it is more likely to use its Instant Death skills the more buffs the player party has, effectively dooming you if you rely heavily on them. As such, buff classes should opt not to place any more than one or two at a time. The exception to this is the Dancer class, since they boost allies whilst only applying a buff on themselves. Dragon (Etrian Odyssey) The Dragon 'can be found on 25F in the place where you fight Etreant. However, some quests have to be cleared to fight it, as it doesn't appear until the postgame. As it is the Volt dragon, it has an elementally themed attack, which can kill your party if not well defended. One method to avoid this is to use Antivolt at least lvl 5 to completely parry this attack. However, it can debuff the party as well if you are buffed. Though the '''Volt Scale '''has no special requirement to get it, it has a very low drop chance. Skills *'Voltage (Uses ???): Deals high Volt damage to entire party *'Curse' (Uses ???): Very high damage to a party member, heals Dragon by percentage of damage done *'Shield' (Uses ???): Increases Dragon's defense *'Corrupt '(Uses ???): Neutralizes party's buffs Drops * Barbel (Worth: 8500 en) * Volt Scale (Worth: 13000 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Dragon (Etrian Odyssey II) Dragon reappears in Etrian Odyssey II on B17, now with more attacks and much less HP than in Etrian Odyssey. It now possesses HP absorb skills and inflicts Terror, though it is still the easiest of the trio. In order to fight it, a quest must be accepted. It also makes an early appearance at the end of the quest 'Dazed and disoriented', just as the party manages to rescue the lost soldier. If the party has been taking up every quest as it appears throughout the game, they will be ill-suited to take on the Dragon at this point. The game even suggests to the player to retreat. However, if they do fight and defeat the Dragon here, not only does the player reap its drops, it also leaves behind a hefty additional reward of 50,000en. This does not affect the player's ability to challenge it again much later in the game. Skills *'Voltage '(Uses Head): Deals very high Volt damage to the party, antivolt can completely parry it at high levels. *'Curse '(Uses Arms): Deals very high damage to a party member and steals their HP; half of the damage is absorbed. May inflict Curse. *'Blow' (Uses Arms): Deals medium damage to all the party, inflicts terror. *'Fury' (Uses Head): Raises Dragon's strength. *'Fang '(Uses Legs): 3-4 attacks across random party members, decrease defense. (Protector's Smite may seal Curse and Blow) Drops * Volt Scale (Worth: 20000 en) * Amp Barbel (Conditional) (Worth: 50000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Dragon's conditional drop, the Amp Barbel, it must be defeated with a Volt attack. Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Dragon (Etrian Odyssey III) Dragon later reappears on Etrian Odyssey III. This time, it has more attacks and is overall more difficult to beat. In addition to being able to inflict a variety of status conditions, it can use Voltage 'to easily wipe out an entire party. It can be found on B4F behind the moon door. Skills *'Voltage '(Uses head): Deals very high Volt damage to entire party (it can deal above 1000+ or maybe less). Antivolt at MAX or Volt Prophecy are the only ways to parry this attack completely. Usually used on turns that are multiples of 5 (1, 5, 10, 15, etc.). *'Corrupt '(Uses head): Removes party buffs and may cause Instant Death or Curse. *'Curse '(Uses Arms): Deals high damage to a party member and absorbs twice the damage inflicted as HP. May inflict Curse. *'Fangs (Uses head): Deals moderate damage to the party, decreases party defense *'Blow '(Uses Arms): Deals high damage to entire party, may Paralyze Drops * Thunder Scale (Worth: 11960 en) * Thunder Horn (Conditional) (Worth: 30000 en) Conditional Drops * To get the Dragon's conditional drop, the Thunder Horn, it must be defeated with a Volt attack. Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Storm Emperor can be fought in the Scarlet Pillars after beating the final boss, completing the quest Lady and the dragon and accepting the quest Battle against the storm. Successfully defeating the Storm Emperor will raise the level cap by 10 levels. Strategy The Storm Emperor attacks with many area of effect moves that can easily wipe your entire party if you come unprepared. It will always attack with Volt Breath on the first turn. The damage on Volt Breath can easily wipe your party; however, eating the Black Diamond (Plant) that is found near, using a Runemaster's Volt Rune, and carrying a Volt Charm will bring the damage down to single digits. The rest of its moves are still immensely powerful and are highly likely to kill your party members. Getting off an Arm bind will greatly increase your odds of survival. The swiftest way to defeat the boss is to use heavy amounts of Flame damage. You may be tempted to use a Runemaster's Fire Rune, but know that doing so will lose your resistance to its Volt Breath. Imperials are very good at piling on tons of elemental damage, as is the Runemaster. Be wary of applying too many buffs, as doing so will cause it to use Corrupt Howl, '''which removes all the party's buffs and has a chance of inflicting Instant Death. Dances are highly recommended for how they affect multiple party members with a single buff. If you are fighting the Storm Emperor as a part of its quest, Wiglaf can join the party as a guest party member to help you. As a level 70 Dancer/Landsknecht with a fire-enchanted sword, her Waltzes will be vital in lifting the ailments and binds the Storm Emperor can inflict, and her repeated chase hits can speed up the battle. Skills * '''Volt Breath (Uses Head): Attacks the entire party with a powerful Volt attack. * Corrupt Howl (Uses ???): Nullifies all party buffs and can inflict Instant Death or Curse randomly. * Deadly Fangs (Uses Head): Hits two or three party members and decreases their defense. * Cursed Strike (Uses ???): Hits one party member, and heals for twice the damage dealt. Can inflict Curse. * Volt Domain (Uses Head): Decreases the entire party's resistance to Volt damage. * Roaring Thunder (Uses Head): Deals high Volt damage, and attempts to inflict head, arm, and leg bind, to the entire party. Drops *'Thunder Scale '(Worth:' '''11,960 en) **Along with Fire Scale and Reverse Scale, this unlocks the '''Dragonbane', a powerful sword. *'Charged Horn (Conditional) '(Worth:' '''30,000 en) **Selling this unlocks '''Genmou', a powerful club with 6 forge slots. Conditional Drop * To get the Storm Dragon's conditional drop, the Charged Horn, it must be defeated with a Volt attack. Related Monsters *Great Dragon *Blizzard King *Fallen One Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Storm Emperor is one of the three postgame dragons, and is considered the easiest of the three. It also will not appear until the quest 'Awakening the Serpent', which will not appear until after the quest 'Remnants of an Age Past' is completed. It will be found in the spot that Entreant was previously. Defeating it will increase the level cap by 10. Although the Storm Emperor is considered the easiest of the three dragons, it should still not be underestimated by any means. It is best to wait until all party members are at least level 70. Make sure to bring plenty of nectar and medica for the battle. It is strongly recommended to equip items that resist status conditions, such as the Toxic Gage. The Storm Emperor will always start the battle off with Volt Torrent, but that can be blocked with a Volt Wall. Other than that, it will use its standard attack, Ancient Curse and Judgement. Every few turns, it will use Corrupting Howl, which will not only remove all party buffs, but can inflict either curse or terror. It is also always followed by Volt Torrent, so make sure to prepare yourself the next turn. After it reaches 50% health, the Storm Emperor will change things up slightly. It will now start using the move Binding Dance along with the previous list of moves, but the overall strategy is the same. Skills * Volt Torrent (Uses Head): Attacks the entire party with a powerful Volt attack. * Judgement (Uses Legs): Attacks the entire party, may paralyze. * Binding Dance (Uses Legs): Randomly binds party members. * Corrupting Howl (Uses Head): Nullifies all party buffs and can inflict curse or terror randomly. * Ancient Curse (Uses Head): Hits two party members, will heal itself proportionally to damage done. Drops * Barbel (Worth: 25000 en) * Volt Scale (Worth: 35000 en) * Thunder Eye (Conditional) '''(Worth: 60000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Storm Emperor's conditional drop, the '''Thunder Eye, it must be defeated with a Volt attack. Related Monster * Great Dragon * Blizzard King Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Storm Emperor returns in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold again as a post-game boss. In order to fight it, you must complete a long questline related to the birdfolk. Surprisingly, the out of the three elemental dragons, the Storm Emperor is the one that is given the most importance through the game. You first meet it during the quest 'The Golden Shadow', where you must rescue a group of soldiers being kept captive by the dragon, where you get a chance to battle it at the end. Since this is much earlier than you are supposed to fight it, it isn't recommended to do so. However, should you choose to fight it and survive for that long, after 4 turns the dragon will run away. No additional quest rewards are given, but the quest's dialogue will change slightly should you complete such a feat. If you somehow manage to defeat it after preventing it from fleeing by binding its legs, the quest's dialogue will change yet again and you will receive an additional 100,000 ental on top of the regular quest rewards. Later on the story, the Storm Emperor will attack High Lagaard directly, being the first time any of the dragons directly attack any of the game's major cities. It will also attempt to destroy the safe where the Birdfolk stores most of their relics, where it is revealed that they have a long lasting rivalry with the dragon, whom they named Klanvaline. The dragon is finally battled in the quest 'The Volt King's Rampage', which grants the player access to the outer rim of 19F. The journey to the Storm Emperor leads the player around the outside edge, dodging Wandering Eyes and going back around 18F until they reach the upper-right corner of 19F. However, after being defeated, despite its grievous wounds the dragon will attempt one final attack on High Lagaard with little strength it still has. At this point, the bird that you saved at the quest An Ethical Dilemma will help holding it down, but unless you have a survivalist or a gunner on the party, the mighty dragon will turn its attention to the chick. Regardless of either outcome, the dragon will be interrupted by Canaan, who finishes it off with the Divide Bow, one of the sacred relics of the bird folk, and perhaps the reason why the Storm Emperor attempted to destroy the Bird Folk's safe. After the rampaging dragon is put down, Canaan hands the Divide Bow to you. It is, in terms of pure ATK stat, the strongest bow in the game. Strategy The battle against the Storm Emperor is a very difficult one. Despite its low HP and defense, it can easily be considered the toughest of the three dragons in this game, due to the large array of crippling ailments and binds it is prone to inflicting. Before you challenge this mighty beast, you must make sure to have at least two characters who know Volt Wall at level 5 or higher. Having resistance against fear and paralysis or skills that block status ailments is fundamental, as well as giving at least one of your Volt Wall users an Arm Guard, in order to prevent arm binding. Skills that inflict leg bind are very useful as well, but keep in mind that the boss resists all kinds of binding skills, so a character with high luck and/or an incredibly high Curb ATK Up level will be required. Unbind or multiple Therica Bs may be required as well, in order to deal with the multiple binds the boss inflicts. This fight will be considerably easier when having a War Magus with the Skill Barrier. Having access to a Lvl 20 Barrier and using it on turns when the Storm Emperor would cause dangerous binds or ailments makes the fight very manageable. Keep in mind that while a Sovereign's Prevent Order technically blocks ailments, it cannot block binds and is useless against the Storm Emperor's most dangerous ailment-inducing attack, Corrupt Howl. Like the other dragons, the Storm Emperor has a Core on this game. When enough damage has been done to it, the Yellow Heart on its forehead will begin to glow. At the end of each turn, the Yellow Heart will cast Resonant Volt, which deals heavy volt damage to the entire party, and will increase in power for each turn the core has remained active. This is often lethal on higher difficulties, especially on Expert, as the core damage escalates very quickly, and by turn 4 or 5, the damage will be enough to wipe out your entire party. For this reason, having a character to cast Volt Wall every turn while the core is active is vital, and a character with powerful Fire area attacks can quickly defeat the core while also doing damage to the Storm Emperor. The Storm Emperor will activate the Yellow Heart for the first time once around 30% of its maximum health has been depleted. If you deactivate the core at this point, the core will remain inactive until it activates it for a second time, once you have dealt around 60% of damage to the boss. At this point however, if you destroy the core, it will be reactivated in a few turns, and repeat the cycle until the dragon is dead. For this reason, focusing on the dragon is more advised once the Yellow Heart is activated for the second time. Aside that, the fight plays the same as in Etrian Odyssey Untold. It will always open the fight with Volt Torrent, which deals massive damage to the entire party. Unless you're playing on picnic difficulty, it's very hard to survive this attack via normal means, so Volt Wall is recommended to counter it. The Storm Emperor will always use Volt Torrent on the turn after Corrupt Howl, which removes all buffs from the entire party and inflicts either fear or curse on them. Note that due to how this move works, ailment-blocking buffs like Prevent Order will have no effect in preventing the ailments caused by this move. If the Yellow Heart is active during a Volt Torrent turn, two Volt Walls in the same turn will be required in order to survive both Volt Torrent and Resonant Volt. Between these attacks, the Storm Emperor will use either Judgment, which deals heavy damage to the entire party and inflicts paralysis, or Binding Dance, which attempts to bind the entire body of the whole party. Due to how much one needs to dedicate the party to defense in the form of blocking its strongest attacks or resisting its ailments, losing turns to either binds, paralysis, or fear can utterly shatter the party's momentum. Once its health gets low enough, the Storm Emperor may also use Ancient Curse, which deals heavy damage to two random targets and recover some HP to the boss, proportional to the damage given. Skills * Volt Torrent (Uses Head): Massive volt-elemental damage to the entire party. * Corrupt Howl (Uses Head): Removes all buffs and inflicts curse or fear on the entire party. * Judgment (Uses Legs): Deals heavy damage to the entire party and inflicts paralysis. * Binding Dance (Uses Legs): Inflicts head, arm and leg bind to the entire party. * Ancient Curse (Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to two random targets and recovers HP based on amount of damage dealt. Drops * Emperor Barbel (Worth: 17000 en) * Emperor Scale (Worth: 20000 en) * Thunderous Eye (Conditional) '''(Worth: 39000 en) ** Selling the '''Thunderous Eye to the shop unlocks the Ouroboros Robe, the strongest armor for the Alchemist. Conditional Drops * In order to get the Storm Emperor's conditional drop, the Thunderous Eye, it must be defeated with a Volt attack. This requires an attack that carries multiple attributes, like Shock Sabre, Riot Formula, or Akashic Nova, to accomplish. Related Monsters * Great Dragon * Blizzard King Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Storm Emperor returns as a postgame boss in Nexus, and is unlocked when the player accepts the quest "The Impending Storm". This in turn requires the completion of "Remnants of Relics" and reaching B2F of the Abyssal Shrine. The Emperor always begins the fight by firing off Volt Torrent. This is a very strong volt attack, but a Protector's Volt Wall or Zodiac's Volt Prophecy can counter it. Even a party member with a Level 3 Volt Wall will reduce its damage to very manageable levels. Afterwards, it will use Volt Torrent again every 5th turn, though at times it may prefer Corrupt Howl, which is used when the party has at least 7 buffs active. Corrupt Howl is a very dangerous move as it can now instakill, which can destroy a party's momentum at a moment's notice. Manage your party's buff count carefully to avoid this. When it hits 80% HP, its Golden Heart begins shining. Unlike its version in The Fafnir Knight, the Golden Heart's Resonant Thunder doesn't fire an increasingly strong Volt attack, but instead constantly buffs the Storm Emperor's defenses. Resonant Thunder, unlike most other buffs in the game, can stack on repeat casts, eventually fully occupying the Storm Emperor's buff slots unless erased. As it can repeatedly turn the Storm Emperor nearly untouchable, it's imperative that the Heart be destroyed quickly, or at least defense debuffs constantly applied to counter its effects. The Yellow Heart will gleam again when it hits 50% and about 20% HP, and after this second HP threshold, the Storm Emperor will reactivate the Yellow Heart more frequently, as soon as two to three turns after its defeat. Defeating the Storm Emperor for the first time will raise the level cap by 10, to a maximum of 130. Skills * Volt Torrent (Uses Head): Strong ranged volt attack to the entire party. * Corrupt Howl (Uses Head): Removes all buffs from the party, may inflict curse or instakill. * Judgment (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack to the entire party, may inflict paralysis. * Binding Dance (Uses Legs): Inflicts head, arm and leg bind to the entire party. * Curse Strike (Uses Arms): Line-piercing cut attack. Recovers HP based on amount of damage dealt. Drops *'Emperor Scale' (worth 54,000 en) **Unlocks the Storm Charm (Volt immunity). **This is one of the three items needed to unlock the Dragonbane (204 ATK, 204 MAT, all stats +8), the second strongest sword in the game. *'Emperor Barbel' (worth 64,800 en) **Unlocks the Holy Armor (120 DEF, 80 MDF, +30 HP), the strongest armor for Protectors. *'Thunderous Eye' (Conditional) (worth 70,000 en) ** Unlocks the Kerykeion (210 ATK, 255 MAT, Curse Strike skill), the strongest staff in the game. Conditional Drop To obtain the Thunderous Eye, kill the Storm Emperor with a Volt attack. This requires a skill that incorporates multiple elements, like Landsknecht's Electric Link or the Zodiac's Astrosign Force Break. Related Monsters *Blizzard King *Great Dragon Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Quest Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses